Avant de vous connaître
by Miss Ana Ni
Summary: On sait peut de choses sur le passé d'Axel, sur sa relation avec Saïx et sur le "sale boulot" qu'il accepte si facilement. Donc voilà comment il était avant de connaître Roxas et Xion. Aussi cruel et égoïste que les autres, finalement. Alors comment a-t-il pu arriver à les aimer?


**Avant de vous connaître**

.

 **Note** : Evidemment, les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas à moi.

 **Note 2** : L'histoire est basée sur ce que l'on sait d'Axel dans les jeux. Le reste, c'est pure invention de ma part et ça n'as pas vocation à être exact: j'ai vraiment écrit ce qui me semblait refléter et expliquer le côté sombre du n° VIII, qui est quand même décrit comme " un assassin uniquement motivé par lui-même" dans plusieurs des rapports.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« _N'oubliez pas. Les similis n'ont plus de cœur, ils ne ressentent rien. Ils se souviennent de leur passé et imitent les émotions que leurs humains ont connues. Ils ne sont qu'un corps et une âme. Ce que vous croyez ressentir, peur, haine, tristesse, affection ne sont que des illusions. »_

…

Mes souvenirs sont tout ce qui me reste.

…

Notre vie d'humain est un sujet plutôt tabou entre simili. Nous n'en parlons jamais, même si nos souvenirs demeurent. C'est vrai, pourquoi nous attarder sur ce que nous étions ? Nous préférons nous concentrer sur le présent. Déjà que nous ne sommes pas grand-chose… Pourtant les images sont toujours là et leurs impacts sur nos vies peuvent être profonds.

J'ai toujours considérés les miens comme un poids et je ne vous en ai pas parlé. Mais il y a beaucoup de choses que je vous ai cachées. Vous ne savez pas comment j'étais avant de vous connaître, ni tout ce que j'ai pu faire. Et vous ignorez encore ce dont je suis capable pour obtenir ce que je veux.

…

 _Quand je me suis réveillé, je ne savais pas que j'avais changé. J'étais moi, empli d'images de ma vie, de sourires et d'éclats de voix. Mais j'étais seul, allongé dans une pièce blanche, si blanche qu'elle blessait les yeux. Je ne savais pas comment j'étais arrivé là. Le premier nom qui m'est venu n'était pas celui de ma mère ou ceux de mes frères, mais celui de mon meilleur ami._

 _\- Isa !_

 _Ma voix s'est répercutée sur les murs sans qu'il ne me réponde. Pourtant, l'instant d'avant j'étais avec lui. J'ai continué à l'appeler, alors que j'arrivais difficilement à me redresser. Des images passaient devant mes yeux, je le revoyais me sourire, puis se figer alors qu'une ombre grandissait sur son visage. Je voyais la peur envahir ses yeux, j'entendais sa voix hurler mon nom et puis… Le noir total. Là, quand je revis les ténèbres qui m'avaient englouti, j'ai entendu un hurlement déchirant. Et au même instant, mon corps s'est enflammé. Des flammes courraient sur mes bras, s'enroulaient autour de mes doigts, parcouraient mes jambes. J'ai bondi en arrière, malgré la douleur qui m'envahissait, j'ai secoué frénétiquement mes mains pour m'en débarrasser. Je le sentais courir sur ma peau et je me débattais, fou de terreur. Les images qui me martelaient le crâne, cette vérité que j'entrevoyais et ces flammes qui m'entouraient… J'entendais hurler, je croyais que c'était lui, mais je ne pouvais pas aller le chercher, j'allais brûler vif, j'allais mourir…_

 _MOURIR._

 _J'ai compris. Et j'ai cessé de me frotter les bras pour éteindre le feu. Le hurlement a cessé aussi. C'était moi. C'était moi, mais j'étais déjà mort. Et lui aussi. J'ai pris ma tête entre mes mains. Le feu continuait de se répandre autour de moi et de me lécher le visage, mais j'y étais indifférent. J'étais mort. Mort. MORT. Et quand cette certitude s'est frayée un chemin dans mon cerveau, cela a été comme un raz de marrée dans mes souvenirs et dans mes sentiments. Tout s'est éteint d'un seul coup, comme une bougie que l'on souffle. J'ai eu vaguement conscience d'être tombé à genoux. Le silence est retombé. Le temps passa sans que cela n'ai plus la moindre importance. Puis une porte s'était ouverte dans mon dos et le bruit ne m'avait même pas fait tressaillir._

 _Un homme est apparu devant moi. Il a regardé l'incendie autour de moi, sur moi et a émis un petit bruit appréciateur._

 _\- Le feu, hein ?_

 _Je crois que je ne l'ai même pas entendu. Il me prit sèchement le menton et m'obligeât à relever la tête alors qu'il faisait un geste de l'autre main. Des lettres sont apparues devant mes yeux, mais je ne les voyais pas vraiment. Il finit par les faire disparaître._

 _\- Axel. Lève-toi._

 _J'obéis instinctivement._

 _\- Bienvenue. Je crois que t'en vaux la peine. Mmm, le Supérieur sera content._

 _J'étais vide, le regard éteint. Je ne l'écoutais même pas. Ce nom résonnait en moi, s'imposant doucement comme le mien. Axel. Rien d'autre, rien de plus ou de moins. J'étais Axel et j'étais comme une page blanche sur laquelle on avait trop frotté pour effacer ce qu'il y avait d'écrit. Nous sommes sortis de cette pièce blanche après qu'il m'ait ordonné de me changer et d'enfiler une sorte de costume noir. Je l'ai suivi. Nous avons tourné dans un couloir et j'ai entendu des pas approcher dans le sens inverse. J'ai relevé la tête. Deux personnes arrivaient vers nous. Une grande encapuchonnée et une petite vacillante. Une petite silhouette en noir, elle aussi, au regard vide et aux cheveux bleus. Nous nous sommes croisés sans qu'aucun cri ne résonne._

…

On passe tous par une phase « neutre ». Le temps que notre âme se remette du choc, je pense. Nous sommes très malléables à ce moment-là. Notre tête est vide, et si c'est fait rapidement, il est possible d'implanter en nous des choses qui ne seront pas effacées par les souvenirs de notre vie passée.

Enfin, c'était la théorie de l'Organisation et c'est dans ce but qu'ils formaient les nouveaux similis.

Et moi qui me moquais de toi, Roxas, quand tu étais un « zombie »… Tu n'as pas remarqué que mes yeux étaient froids quand j'essayais de te faire rire.

…

 _L'entraînement. Il y avait une salle pour cela, dans ce gigantesque endroit qu'ils appelaient « La Citadelle ». Un vrai labyrinthe où tout se ressemblait, dans des nuances de blancs et de gris que je ne savais pas exister. On m'y accompagnait en silence et on m'apprenait à me battre et à contrôler mon pouvoir avec des ordres secs et des remontrances blessantes. Ca glissait sur moi, j'étais une coquille vide mais obéissante. On n'hésitait pas à me frapper jusqu'à ce que le sang coule si je n'arrivais pas à maîtriser mes flammes et mes armes. Des voix se moquaient de moi, mais jamais les même. Ils ne me montraient pas leurs visages et j'affrontais des silhouettes noires recouvertes de la tête aux pieds. Pour ensuite être soigné en silence et reconduit dans ma chambre où je m'effondrais. Pour recommencer. Pendant un temps complètement indéterminé. Il faisait tout le temps nuit et je perdais conscience dès que ma tête touchait mon oreiller. Mais j'ai commencé à m'améliorer, petit à petit, jusqu'à une maîtrise parfaite qui ne me rendait absolument pas fier. J'ai pu faire tomber les capuches et voir les visages de mes « maîtres ». Et à partir de ce moment, quand j'ai mis mon premier adversaire au sol, ils ont décidé que j'étais prêt. Et surtout utile. Ils m'ont intégré dans leur Organisation, m'ont expliqué son but, détaillé ma place et mes devoirs. Seulement mes devoirs._

 _Je n'ai rien dit et j'ai obéi. J'ai pu me déplacer seul dans la Citadelle, faire mes premières missions, assister aux réunions. Rencontrer Xemnas et découvrir les autres membres « fondateurs ». J'ai deviné qu'ils étaient liés par quelque chose qui ne me laisseraient jamais de place. Mais c'était sans importance. Rien n'avait d'importance. J'étais Axel, « Rafale de flammes dansantes », le numéro VIII. Pourquoi VIII, alors que je n'avais vu que six membres ? Je ne me suis même pas posé la question. J'étais dévoué à l'Organisation. Ma « vie » n'était vouée qu'à l'acquisition d'un cœur et je respectais ce qu'on m'avait enseigné._

 _Et puis j'ai commencé à rêver._

…

Les premières missions. On t'ordonne d'aller à tel endroit pour zigouiller X sans-cœur, sans rien t'expliquer. Tu vois les humains s'agiter et fuir devant ces petites choses noires, sans comprendre pourquoi, alors que c'est tellement simple de les faire disparaître. Mais après tout, les humains sont une race inférieure. Des sacs de viandes juste bons à fournir des cœurs. Ils étaient très insistants là-dessus.

« Ne t'approches pas d'eux, sauf si on t'en a donné l'ordre. Tu sers l'Organisation, maintenant. Les humains sont inutiles, faibles et mauvais. Ils essayeront de te détourner de ton but. Ne les écoutes jamais, même s'ils font semblant de t'accepter. Obéis et tu vivras. Tu auras un cœur, tu deviendras entier. Puissant.»

Xemnas était vraiment doué pour les discours. Mais parfois ça ne suffisait pas.

…

 _Ca venait doucement et au début je ne me souvenais pas des images. Je me levais avec une drôle d'impression, comme si j'avais mis de côté quelque chose d'important. Et les impressions se sont changées en visages, en sourires, en murmures. J'ai commencé à me souvenir de noms, des lieux et des événements de ma vie d'avant. Et suite aux souvenirs d'enfance, puis d'adolescence, ce sont les émotions qui sont revenues. Brutes et violentes, je me suis souvent réveillé en sursaut, la main crispée sur le cœur. Enfin, à l'emplacement où il aurait dû être. Finalement, je me suis levé un jour en me souvenant de chaque détail de ma vie précédente, jusqu'à mon ancien nom. J'étais trop prudent pour en parler à qui que ce soit, pour ne serait-ce que l'écrire sur un morceau de papier. Je soupçonnais vaguement que c'était une faiblesse, ou qu'ils le verraient comme tel. Je me suis tu et je n'ai rien changé à mon comportement. Mais ça carburait dans ma tête, alors que j'étais en mission ou assis sur cet immonde fauteuil blanc. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourq…_

 _Je n'étais plus vide et sans désirs._

 _Non. Mes souvenirs m'avaient rendu bouillonnant de rage, bourré de questions et de contradictions. Je haïssais mon « original » pour être bêtement mort alors qu'il avait une vie si douce. Je pleurais les chances que je n'avais pas eues, l'avenir qui m'avait été pris. Je détestais les autres membres, pour leur méfiance et leur cruauté, alors que j'avais tellement besoin de chaleur. Je tremblais en pensant à ce qu'on m'avait laissé en échange, cette vie sans vie, sans rien, jamais. Je hurlais, en sachant que je n'y pouvais rien, qu'on m'éliminerait sans remords au moindre faux pas et qu'il n'y aurait plus rien après._

 _C'est à partir de ce moment que j'ai commencé, puis excellé, à taire ce que j'étais et à offrir aux autres le visage qu'ils attendaient. Je n'étais plus une coquille vide, mais un pantin qui simulait des émotions, et comme c'était normal, je me suis construit un personnage et je me suis appliqué à le jouer à fond. Même quand ce que je faisais ou disais était le contraire de ce que je pensais. Parce que la vie, même comme ça, c'est la vie. Et j'y tenais._

 _Je suis devenu menteur et manipulateur, cruel et égoïste, indifférent à tout._

 _Les souvenirs ont fini par moins me torturer, mais ils étaient présents. Ma colère s'est calmée sans s'éteindre. Mon personnage était parfait et accepté. Mon statut reconnu._

 _Et j'ai failli tout flanquer par terre._

…

Xemnas, Xaldin, Vexen, Zexion, Lexaeus, Xigbar. J'étais le premier à les rejoindre qu'ils ne connaissaient pas et je pense qu'ils ne savaient pas comment s'y prendre. Ils étaient tellement orgueilleux aussi. Persuadés qu'ils savaient tout et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire d'erreurs. Ils ont été durs, indifférents, cachotiers et ont finalement fait de moi le contraire de ce qu'ils voulaient.

Quand je vous ai connu, puis aimés, je ne voulais pas de cette froideur et de cette cruauté pour vous. J'ai tout fait pour vous protéger. Malgré vous. Vous étiez différents des autres similis et j'y ai vu ma chance. Mais je le savais, pourtant, que les secrets entre amis n'amènent rien de bon. Oh, oui, je le savais.

…

 _Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis ma renaissance. Ils l'avaient sûrement fait exprès, voulant éviter le rappel d'une amitié qui ne les servait pas. Ce n'est que quand ils ont pensé que j'étais bien formaté et bien stable qu'ils ont cessé de l'écarter._

 _Ils avaient organisé la rencontre dans un couloir, comme un hasard. Et comme par hasard nous étions accompagnés l'un et l'autre. Lui, par Vexen et moi par Xigbar. Qui babillait sans s'arrêter alors qu'on marchait, mais je sentais ses petits yeux calculateurs fixés sur ma nuque et c'est ça qui m'as mis la puce à l'oreille. Je me suis tendu, mais mon visage est resté le même. Des pas se sont fait entendre devant nous et ça a réveillé un vieux souvenir indistinct. J'ai su avant même de le voir. Moi qui ne l'avais jamais cherché et qui a avais effacé son visage de mon esprit, j'ai senti une joie délirante m'envahir quand je l'ai aperçu. J'étais certain qu'il était mort et que je ne reverrais jamais. Mais il était en face de moi, il venait vers moi, presque semblable à l'ami de mes souvenirs. Il était là, mais je ne pouvais rien faire. Je ne pouvais pas le prendre dans mes bras comme j'en crevais d'envie, ni hurler son nom, son vrai nom alors qu'il me brûlait les lèvres. Quand il est passé à côté de moi, j'ai délibérément tourné la tête pour regarder Xigbar dans les yeux et lui sortir une blague foireuse. Il a détaillé mon visage, puis a pouffé doucement et j'ai su qu'il n'y avait vu que du feu._

 _Ils ne savaient pas à quel point j'avais changé et comme je leur étais devenu semblable. Ils se pensaient supérieur et n'envisageait même pas que je puisse leur mentir avec autant de talent et surtout réussir à les tromper. Et là, j'avais réussi en beauté._

 _Surtout que je ne voulais pas m'arrêter là. Je l'ai guetté pendant des jours, jusqu'à ce que je puisse l'approcher sans danger. J'avais appris son nouveau nom, mais il sonnait tellement faux à mes oreilles. Je piaffais d'impatience, redevenu moi-même pour lui, étonné d'en être encore capable. Je ne me méfiais pas. Pas de lui._

 _\- Isa !_

 _Le nom a résonné dans la pièce où je l'ai rejoint. J'avais fermé soigneusement la porte, certain qu'on était seul et qu'il me ferait confiance. J'avais laissé un grand sourire fendre mon visage, tellement heureux de le revoir, qu'il soit là aussi, qu'on se retrouve. Isa. Plus qu'un frère, on avait grandi ensemble et on ne s'était presque jamais quitté. Même dans la mort, on était resté ensemble. Et là, nous l'étions de nouveau._

 _\- Axel._

 _La voix était froide. Il s'était retourné, en posant lentement le livre qu'il tenait à la main. Mais il n'y avait pas de plaisir dans ses yeux. J'étais resté là où j'étais, les bras inutilement tendus. Il n'avait pas fait un pas vers moi et me dévisageait toujours sans aucune émotion. Mais moi, c'était la peur qui commençait à me glacer. J'ai fini par être sur mes gardes. Ce n'était pas mon frère. Quelque chose clochait._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Tu ne te souviens pas ?_

 _\- Si. Je me souviens de toi._

 _\- Mais…_

 _\- Je me souviens mais je ne devrais pas. Le Supérieur nous l'interdit. Nous ne sommes que des similis et nos souvenirs d'humains sont à oublier._

 _Ce fut pire que s'il m'avait frappé. Je ne voulais pas y croire, mais je le savais déjà._

 _\- Mais on s'en fout de ça ! On a plus besoin de lui maintenant. Hein ? On n'a jamais eu besoin de personne ! On est ensemble, Isa, et…_

 _\- Saïx. Isa n'existe plus et j'aimerais que tu l'oublies. Je ne veux plus que tu me parles de notre « amitié », ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je suis le numéro VII. Je suis fidèle à Xemnas. Tâche de l'être aussi._

 _J'étais resté figé alors qu'il passait devant moi._

 _\- Je vais oublier pour cette fois et n'en parler à personne. Considères que c'est un cadeau d'adieu._

 _Il a refermé la porte et j'ai senti ma raison vaciller. Je me suis effondré contre le mur et je m'y suis laissé glisser sans bruit. Personne n'est venu. Personne n'était là et il n'y aurait jamais personne._

 _Je me suis juré que c'était la dernière fois._

…

J'ai joué ma tête ce jour-là. En cherchant mon ancien ami, je leurs prouvais que leur lavage de cerveau n'avait pas marché et que je leur avais menti. Sans en avoir fait l'expérience, je savais que la déloyauté serait inacceptable aux yeux de Xemnas. Finalement, ils ne m'ont pas éliminé. Pourquoi ? Je ne le savais pas. Mais j'étais vivant, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Quelque soit ce que je devrais faire pour garantir ma survie.

Mais je n'ai plus jamais fait confiance à un simili, même à eux qui sont arrivés après moi.

Jusqu'à vous. Mais pourquoi vous ? Peut-être parce que vous sembliez tellement plus jeunes que nous. Ou parce que ma place n'était pas en danger à ce moment-là. Ou peut-être parce qu'on vous avait menti dès le départ, que vos dés étaient truqués et qu'on ne vous avait pas laissés la moindre chance. Allez savoir.

…

 _Le temps passait. Je cherchais avidement la compagnie de tous, me rendant indispensable. Je faisais tout ce qu'ils voulaient, tout ce qu'il fallait pour qu'ils m'acceptent. A Xemnas, j'offrais une loyauté sans faille. A Saïx, le visage fermé d'un ancien ami trahi, exactement celui auquel il devait s'attendre. Et aux autres, je m'adaptais selon. Xigbar, par exemple, il suffisait de rire à ses blagues tordues et d'avoir l'air d'en savoir moins que lui pour le satisfaire. Et ça marchait. J'entendais et je ne disais rien. Je m'assurais de tout savoir, ou presque, pour reconnaître la direction du vent et quelle porte je pourrais ouvrir pour enfin respirer. Ma place était assurée dans l'Organisation et j'étais irréprochable._

 _Jusqu'au jour où il est venu me voir. Comme moi la première fois, il avait fait attention à ce que personne ne le remarque. Il a étouffé mes fausses protestations outrées et m'as fait asseoir, presque gentiment. Et puis il m'a sorti un long discours sur l'amitié, me disant qu'il n'avait pas pu vraiment me parler la dernière fois parce qu'on était trop surveillés, mais qu'à présent que nos places étaient sûres, il pouvait se permettre de revenir vers moi. Avec un plan pour nous délivrer de leurs tutelles et de la menace de mort qu'ils faisaient planer au-dessus de nos têtes. Il m'a assuré qu'il voulait être avec moi et que même sans cœur, il ne m'avait pas oublié. Il n'avait plus que notre amitié. Il s'est même excusé pour sa froideur._

 _J'ai joué le jeu. J'ai poussé des exclamations aux bons endroits et j'ai mimé l'ami qu'il connaissait, en râlant et en jurant quand il fallait. Je l'ai pris dans mes bras. Mais je ne l'ai pas cru une seconde._

 _Isa était mort pour moi. Saïx n'était qu'un pantin avec ses traits et sa voix. Je l'avais trop observé et j'avais trop entendu les autres membres se plaindre qu'il accaparait le Supérieur pour y croire. Je savais que, contrairement à maintenant, il avait été sincère quand il avait proclamé sa loyauté à Xemnas la dernière fois. Le numéro I s'était personnellement chargé de son éducation et malheureusement, il avait trop bien réussi. Le Devin Lunaire lui était dévoué corps et âme. Donc c'était un piège que l'on me tendait. J'étais sûr maintenant qu'il avait parlé et que le Supérieur se méfiait de moi. Il m'envoyait Saïx pour me tester. Je lui ai souri, je l'ai encouragé à continuer. Mais dans ma tête, ça filait à toute allure pour savoir ce qu'ils voulaient._

 _Il m'a exposé son idée : gravir les échelons pour prendre la tête de l'Organisation. Il avait une place parfaite et la confiance de Xemnas. Il allait même devenir son bras droit et se charger de la répartition des missions aux autres membres. C'était le moment idéal. Et moi qui avais des liens avec tous les autres, je serai ses yeux, ses oreilles et son bras armé._

 _Et j'ai compris. Le Supérieur voulait s'assurer que je lui servirais, ce « plan » pour les trahir n'était qu'une façon de me tenir en laisse en me laissant penser que j'agissais pour moi alors que je ne faisais qu'exécuter ses ordres à travers Saïx._

 _\- Tu rigoles ? Bien sûr que j'en suis !_

 _Bien sûr que je n'allais pas refuser. Cela serait trop dangereux. J'allais faire l'espion pour Xemnas et je restais en vie. Sauf si un autre membre complotait aussi et cherche à me faire taire. C'était un risque. Mais j'étais fort, je n'avais pas peur des autres. Xemnas était le plus puissant d'entre nous, tant qu'il pensait me tenir je ne risquais rien de sa part. C'était tout ce qui m'importait._

 _Et en plus, ça devenait intéressant._

…

C'est un aspect de l'Organisation que vous n'avez fait qu'effleurer. Les mensonges, les manigances et les trahisons étaient légions chez nous. Notre propre Supérieur nous mentait. Il disait vouloir un cœur, mais comment un être si méprisant envers les émotions pouvait souhaiter en ressentir de nouveau? Ses mensonges m'importaient peu. Comme sa méfiance et ses mises à l'épreuve. J'étais tellement sûr de tous les rouler dans la farine que je m'en amusais. Je n'avais rien de précieux et je savais que j'étais un élément important. C'était un jeu, un double jeu où j'étais un traître sans encore avoir rien fait. Certes, c'était dangereux mais ça m'occupait.

Vous êtes restés trop peu parmi nous pour apprendre comme le temps peut être long quand on est un simili sans avenir. Nous sommes tous rassemblés pour avoir un cœur, mais il y en a peu qui y croient vraiment. Les autres espèrent autre chose, s'occupent autrement. Moi, j'attendais l'occasion de les fuir. C'était tout ce qui comptait pour moi.

Puis vous êtes arrivés et tout est devenu tellement compliqué…

…

 _Après cette « trahison » calculée, les choses se sont enchaînées lentement. Je faisais des rapports réguliers à Saïx. Le temps passait sans qu'il n'y ait un seul signe sur nos visages, mais je savais que cela commençait à faire longtemps que j'étais devenu l'espion du n°I. Et puis mon rôle a eu son utilité. Nous n'avions toujours pas de cœur et nous étions toujours aussi durement tenus en laisse. Cela a fini par déplaire à certains. J'ai remarqué que la colère grondait chez Larxene et Marluxia, ce qui nous a donné l'idée d'alerter Xemnas. Saïx était ravi - façon de parler- et je prouvais ma loyauté sans aucun état d'âme. La mission Oblivion a été créée sur le long terme, tant pour maîtriser le porteur, Sora, que pour démasquer les traîtres. Quelques membres y seraient envoyés, comme un test pour savoir quand ils exploseraient._

 _Xemnas nous répétait que nous n'avions pas de cœur, mais il était tout de même bien cruel pour un simili sans émotion._

 _Pour moi, ça continuait. Et peu de temps après, mon cher Saïx m'as confié une mission à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas. La formation du nouveau membre tout juste arrivé, le n°XIII, Roxas. Quand je l'ai vu, je n'ai gardé que l'image d'un gringalet blond et silencieux. Un gosse. Je maudissais en silence le Supérieur pour le boulot que l'on me donnait en plus, tout en souriant à La Clef du Destin._

 _Ce pantin m'a suivi partout sans rien dire. Sans rien montrer. Mais à la fin de la journée, sa première et unique réaction a été de regarder avec envie trois enfants se courir après._

 _Et là, j'ai dû avouer qu'il piquait ma curiosité._

 _Nous avions tendance à mépriser les humains. Roxas était forcément passé par la case « sermon » de Xemnas et vide comme était son regard, il n'avait aucun souvenirs de son passé. Donc c'était une réaction instinctive, la coquille vide qu'il était se souvenait inconsciemment avoir joué aussi et tendait à recommencer. Ca m'a plu. Il m'a plu, parce que cette réaction était innocente, simple et sans fard. Parce qu'il n'était qu'un adolescent, encore un enfant presque. Parce qu'il serait plus malléable et plus facile à façonner. Je ne sais pas. Mais je l'ai regardé autrement et même si j'étais encore sur mes gardes, il m'intéressait déjà._

 _Les jours ont passé, et jouer à l'ami chaleureux portait ses fruits. Il s'ouvrait peu à peu, réapprenait à sourire et à rire. Je n'étais pas le seul à le former et c'était tout aussi bien, car je devais prendre part au bourrage de crâne obligatoire et je détestais ça. « Nous n'avons pas de cœur donc nous ne ressentons rien. », « Tu te demandes pourquoi on doit avoir un cœur ? Mais tu sauras quand tu en auras un ! ». Quelles conneries. J'avais l'impression que ma langue me piquait quand je lui disais ça. Mais Saïx me surveillait et j'y étais obligé. Il ne fallait pas se tromper, je me moquais de l'impact que ça pouvait avoir sur Roxas. Je faisais mon boulot du mieux possible pour qu'ils ne puissent rien avoir contre moi. Roxas n'était qu'une façon de survivre, encore, et s'il n'était pas la plus désagréable de mes missions, il en restait une._

 _Quand j'ai dû le quitter, quinze jours plus tard, pour partir au Manoir Oblivion, je l'ai fait sans regrets._

…

Vous ne connaissez pas cet aspect de moi.

Oui, j'ai vraiment regardé Isa, non, Saïx dans les yeux et je lui ai menti. Comme j'ai souri à chaque membre tout en les surveillant. J'ai fait croire à Marluxia et Larxene que je complotais avec eux au Manoir Oblivion, alors que je les espionnais pour Xemnas. J'ai tué Vexen uniquement pour gagner leur confiance d'ailleurs, et Zexion pour prouver ma loyauté à Saïx. Sans compter les cœurs puissants que j'ai transformés en similis pour l'Organisation.

J'étais un assassin et un traitre, quel que soit le côté où l'on se place. Et je m'en moquais royalement. Nous sommes des similis. Je n'avais pas vraiment honte de mentir ou de jouer un double jeu.

La colère et la haine, l'affection et l'amitié… Il n'y avait que moi, dans notre petit trio, qui savait à quel point elles pouvaient se simuler.

…

 _Quand je suis revenu, Roxas s'était attaché au n° XIV arrivé peu avant mon départ. Une petite chose silencieuse aussi, toujours encapuchonnée, qui l'avait suivi jusqu'au Clocher. Il m'a dit qu'il avait fait connaissance avec Xion, et qu'il lui avait promis de manger une glace avec elle quand je serais revenu. Ca, je m'en moquais. Je me suis dit qu'il faudrait que j'interroge Saïx sur elle, mais ce n'est pas ce que j'avais en tête ce soir-là en riant avec eux. Non, malgré moi, malgré la promesse que je m'étais faite, j'étais encore plein du plaisir que Roxas avait dégagé en me revoyant. J'ai appris ensuite qu'il avait été très inquiet de ne pas recevoir de nouvelles des membres partis à Oblivion et qu'il avait cru que j'étais mort._

 _Alors que je suis allé me coucher, que j'ai pu être seul enfin, et bien… Je souriais bêtement._

 _Sa réaction avait tout changé et à partir de ce moment j'ai davantage été sincère moi aussi. Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Aux yeux des autres, c'était comme avant, mais moi je ne jouais plus. Notre relation s'est approfondie, renforcée, et si j'ai accepté Xion c'est parce qu'il le voulait. Je ne m'en rendais pas compte, mais si Roxas voulait quelque chose, je ne pouvais pas dire non. Je n'ai pas oublié l'erreur que j'avais faite avec Saïx… Je l'ai mise de côté. Plus le temps passait et plus j'en apprenais sur eux. Leur innocence et leur douceur me touchaient. Et je me suis attaché à eux._

 _Malgré la surveillance constante du Devin Lunaire, ces reproches à peine voilés et les menaces qui planaient entre nous dès que je lui parlais. Même si je sentais que ce n'était pas bon pour moi, pour ma place. C'était plus fort que moi._

 _Je le savais mais je ne voulais pas y penser. Je profitais de leur chaleur, en ne leur disant rien, en les préservant. Tant parce que je voulais les garder intact pour moi que parce que je voulais les protéger._

 _Mais Xion a commencé à s'étioler._

…

Si j'avais honte d'être ce que j'étais et d'avoir joué un rôle au départ, je me consolais en me disant que j'avais été sincère ensuite. Que je le pensais vraiment quand je vous ai dit que vous étiez mes meilleurs amis. Mais… J'étais un menteur quand même. J'étais un menteur parce que je vous souriais, mais je ne vous donnais pas les réponses dont vous aviez besoin. Parce que je vous parlais de « plus tard » en sachant qu'il y avait peu de chance pour que cet avenir existe. Par pour nous trois.

On ne change pas si vite des habitudes profondément ancrées.

Je suis désolé, Xion, parce que c'est à toi que j'ai fait le plus de mal. Parce que c'est avec toi que j'ai été le moins sincère et que ce sont tes chances que j'ai estimées minimes. Je suis désolé, mais j'ai pressenti ta nature et ton avenir peu de temps après t'avoir rencontrée. Et si j'aimais ton rire, si j'ai essayé de prolonger ta vie, je savais très bien que tu n'étais pas comme nous et que tu ne vivrais jamais comme nous.

…

 _J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour elle, pour Roxas. J'ai refusé de l'espionner pour le Supérieur, même si je savais qu'il saurait un jour ou l'autre qu'elle n'était plus « fonctionnelle ». J'ai essayé de faire passer mon refus pour de la rancœur envers Saïx, mais il était trop intelligent pour y croire. Mon petit stratagème de les faire travailler ensemble n'a duré qu'un temps. Et pour couronner le tout, alors que j'avais à présent quelque chose que je voulais préserver, j'ai foiré. J'ai foiré car pour une fois, j'avais été trop sincère et il l'avait vu tout de suite. Il m'a accusé d'avoir changé. Je ne me suis pas rendu compte immédiatement de ce qu'il voulait dire, de ce que cela impliquait. Je n'ai pas vu qu'il ne me croyait plus et qu'il me cachait certaines choses._

…

Tout cela est de notre faute, aussi. C'est à cause de notre rancœur que les choses ont dégénérées si vite. Je n'ai jamais pardonné à Isa d'avoir changé et d'être passé sous la coupe de Xemnas. Je n'ai pas voulu comprendre que son cœur était plus faible que le mien et qu'il avait cédé aux ténèbres et à l'influence du Supérieur alors que j'avais résisté. Et lui ne m'as jamais pardonné de l'avoir entrainé dans le laboratoire du Jardin Radieux et d'avoir causé notre mort à tous les deux. De l'avoir trahi en quelque sorte, puis abandonné aux mains de Xemnas.

Quand il nous a vus ensemble, alors que notre amitié était morte, je pense qu'il vous a détestés. Il vous méprisait pour ce que vous étiez, mais aussi pour avoir ce que je ne lui donnerais plus. Je crois que même formaté, même s'il ne l'avouera pas, il restait un peu d'Isa dans le froid Saïx et que celui-ci me cherchait.

Si les choses s'étaient passées autrement, s'il n'avait pas été jaloux que je laisse notre « plan » de côté pour vous, peut-être qu'il nous aurait aidés davantage et que Xion aurait pu vivre encore. Peut-être.

…

 _Tout a été si vite._

 _Il a essayé de m'écarter d'eux en m'envoyant à Oblivion. Je suis parti la peur au ventre, sans pouvoir protester davantage pour ne pas transformer ses soupçons en certitudes._

 _Quand je suis revenu…_

 _J'ai su que rien ne serait pareil._

 _Ils s'évanouissaient à tour de rôle et je ne savais plus quoi faire. Je maintenais notre façade heureuse pour eux, pour les rassurer, mais je savais que ça ne suffisait pas. Que ça ne suffisait plus._

 _Et j'ai découvert ce que j'avais senti dès le départ_

 _Et elle a fui une première fois. ._

 _Et tout a changé._

 _Roxas m'en voulait et ne comprenait pas. Xion ne m'écoutait pas quand je lui demandais de revenir. Je voulais tellement qu'ils restent. Par la force s'il le fallait. Mais j'avais perdu leur confiance et leurs questions étaient plus importantes que moi._

 _Malgré tout ce que j'ai pu faire…_

 _Ils ont disparu l'un après l'autre._

 _« - Je ne manquerais à personne. »_

 _Ils étaient partis._

 _« - Ne retiens pas tes coups, s'il te plait. »_

 _Et j'ai eu beau tout faire, mentir comme je le pouvais, chercher partout, me battre et retourner ma veste autant de fois qu'il le fallait…_

 _« - Allez-y, fuyez ! Mais je serais toujours là pour vous ramener ! »_

 _Je ne les ai pas retrouvés._

…

Ensuite… Plus rien ne comptait.

Que l'Organisation me reconnaisse comme le traître que j'étais n'avait pas d'importance.

Que je perde ma place, qu'ils me poursuivent et que mes rêves d'évasions disparaissent n'avait pas d'importance.

Je vous retrouverais.

Peu importe ce qu'il faut faire.

Je vous retrouverais.

…

J'étais un traître, un menteur, un assassin.

Le simili que j'étais ne ressemblait en rien à l'humain que j'ai pu être. J'avais changé, tellement changé… J'étais une ordure, de ceux que l'on écrase avec un soupir de satisfaction. De ceux auxquels que mon ancien moi cracherait au visage. De ceux que vous détesteriez.

En vous rencontrant, en reprenant espoir, ma colère s'est apaisée et j'ai pu sourire vraiment.

Mais s'il faut redevenir une ordure, s'il faut me salir les mains de nouveau, c'est sans regret et sans honte que je le ferais. Vous ne savez pas comme je peux être égoïste et cruel.

C'est moi aussi.

C'est moi.

Et pour moi, il n'y a que vous.

Tout le reste peut s'embraser.

…

 _Vous êtes_ mes plus beaux souvenirs.

Pourtant, ils me torturent, m'enflamment et me font chanceler. Mais ils me réchauffent et me font sourire aussi. Ils me donnent du courage, de la détermination. Ils effacent les remords et la peine.

Ils font de moi ce que je suis.

Je les chéris pour ça, aussi durs soit-ils.

Mes souvenirs sont _tout ce qui me reste_

 _._

 _._

 _._

FIN.


End file.
